


A & M

by itsrealnovem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrealnovem/pseuds/itsrealnovem
Summary: 🍒🌺𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 16,𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆.𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 18,𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	A & M

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a part of a SNS AU (Soulmates) but I tried to post it here. Tho let's see where this goes.
> 
> PS. This is for everyone who loved Ali and Morri. ❤️

Summer, 2010 — Padre Burgos Beach, Quezon City. 

Summer just started, and it was really nice of Morrigan's parents na pagbigyan ang bunso nila ma-enjoy ang buong bakasyon nito sa pinaka-paborito nyang lugar sa mundo — the beach. 

Baekhyun Morrigan Byun loved the sea. Napakalaking parte ng buhay nya ang dagat and his 14 year-old self will never be tired of saying that. 

"Anak, you can bask under the sun later. We have something to tell you, pumunta muna tayo sa resort." 

He followed his mom with a heavy heart dahil yung dagat, ang ganda. Iiwan ko na naman. 

It's been awhile since he had visit the beach. Being in the city forbids him to be visit often. Besides, hindi naman sya laging napapagbigyan. 

When they arrived at the resort, which his family owned, agad syang sumunod sa opisina doon ng daddy nya. 

"Anak," simula ng ama. 

"You're leaving." agad nyang sabi. Morrigan knew his parents are workaholic, and he fully understood that. He didn't complain nor had been stubborn about it, same as with his older brother Brian who was studying in New York. 

Matagal bago nakapagsalita ang mag-asawa. They promised Baekhyun that they would spend their vacation with them but unfortunately, their job needs them. 

"Sino kasama ko dito? Knowing you, you won't let me be here alone. Uuwi po ba ako?" he sounds disappointed. 

"No, anak. May makakasama ka. I trust them with you. I have a feeling na makakasundo mo din yung magiging kasama mo kung sakali."

Napataas naman ang kilay nya sa sinabi ng ina. 

"Please tell me you didn't get me a nanny." 

"You're too old for that anak."

"Then who?" 

"The Parks."

His eyes widen in surprise. 

"Your Ate Esme with her son and brother will be here with you. Manang Fe agreed to be here as well."

Yoora Esmeralde Park was a very close friend of his. Parang Ate nya na talaga ito. Inaanak ito ng kanyang mga magulang kaya naging malapit ang loob nya dito. He was close to her that his own brother, in all honesty. 

She was a charming 28 old woman, mabait, at napakaganda. Kaya nga sya nagtataka kung bakit iniwan ito ng asawa, raising her 5 year old son, Alex. 

"Wait, brother?" ang huling kwento sa kanya ng Ate nya ay sa States ito lumaki. Lagi din kasi wala ang mga magulang nito, and as the youngest, kasama ito lagi ng mga magulang. His Ate Esme didn't mind. Ka-close naman nito ang nag-iisang kapatid kahit hindi sila laging magkasama. 

"Yes, alam kong nakita mo na sya sa pictures at VCs. Si Alistair. If you can't remember his name."

Morrigan doesn't actually. Alam nya lang ay ka-edad nya ito at mahiyain. 

"It's sad that Azri and Luhan aren't here with you since Azri was with his parents and Luhan went to New York kaya naisipan namin na isama ang magkapatid dito. Magbabakasyon din naman ang mag-ina at gusto din ng Ate Esme mo na makilala mo si Alistair. He'll be staying here in the Philippines now, probably. Baka magkasundo kayo. A new friend won't hurt, anak." his mother said, hugging him. 

His parents might always be out of town, but kahit kailan ay hindi nya naramdaman na napabayaan sya ng mga ito. Besides, they trust him enough. 

He was 14, yes. But he learned to be mature throughout the years. His parents made him value responsibilities and priorities. It's safe to say that Baekhyun Morrigan Byun is independent. 

His parents are well aware of that, and Baekhyun doesn't have to know that his parents want him to understand that being a youth and enjoying it to the fullest doesn't hurt that bad. 

He'll figure that out soon enough, with a new friend. Perhaps.


End file.
